Fate & Destiny
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Giotto decided to disband Vongola & flew to Japan. 400 years later... Will Vongola remain unexisted?


_Tsuna & guardians are in the age of:_

_Tsuna: 3 years old_

_Hayato: 3 years old_

_Takeshi: 3 years old_

_Kyoko is a cute 3 year old_

_Ryohei is 5 years old._

_Mukuro would be 5 too._

_As for Hibari, he is 5 three._

_Lambo is still an infant so a few months old._

_Chrome would be in the same age as Tsuna, Haya, Take & Kyoko._

_Ken & Chikusa is 4 years old._

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

After Daemon's betrayal, Giotto disbanded their family, Vongola. Each of his guardians, except Daemon travelled to Japan to live a simple life.

Is it really the fate of Vongola Famiglia? To be gone like that? Fate never did agreed with that.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada lived with a happy family ever since. No distruptions at all. His family was complete. His father was there, laughing with him at the dining table as he told stories about something. His mother was giggling as she washed the dishes.

All was perfect till that day came.

Blood scattered on the floor. His mother telling him to run. His father lying lifeless on the floor, blood flowing freely from a vital spot stabbed.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto grew happily with his mother and father. They prayed together. Eat together. Laugh together. Their happiness was short lived.

BANG!

One bullet broke their family easily. He could hear his mother's whimpers & begs. His father came running from a dojo with Shigure Kintoki on his hands. His father entrusted it to him & told him to run.

* * *

Hayato Gokudera lived with his mother, his biological mother. His father was married to another woman but he didnt care less. He was contented. His mother was enough for him.

A scream & pleads were heard in Hayato's house. His mother was clutching onto him as she shouted to leave Hayato alone. Unfortunately for Hayato's mother, her pleads fell on deaf ears.

SLASH.

With a slash, Hayato's mother's life ended. Hayato cried. Knowing his mother was killed, he looked at her with teary eyes then he ran away.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei is a one of a hell 'extreme' kid. Exercising extremely like a boxing pro does. After that, he won't collapse right away but thinks for a minute & does another round of his extreme exercise.

Ryohei was a blessed kid. Having such a cute sister & hardworking parents who loves them greatly or extremely as the 5 year old would say. But one sunny morning after his extreme exercise which was to run around Namimori, all of his extremely precious blessings except for his cute younger sister, were wiped out.

"Nii-san!" Kyoko mustered all of her strength to run towards her brother. "I'm sorry. I was weak.. Mom & dad protected me... I-if I were as s-trong as y-you.. Mom & dad cou-couldn't have p-" the cute crying girl was cut offed by his brother's comforting embrace.

''Shh... It's okay, Kyoko. Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong...'' Ryohei said, his voice was soothing.

''B-but but... Mom & d-dad..'' Kyoko started once again.

''Kyoko, I promise you that we'll find them & make them pay, okay? So dont worry!'' Ryohei said. Kyoko stared at her brother with full of determination.

''I-if that's the case, I will try my best not to burden you!'' Kyoko said.

''Kyoko, DON'T say that TO THE EXTREME! You're not burden..''

* * *

''Kufufufu... I never thought my own family will lay a hand on me just for this forsaken bloodline of mines. They gt what they deserved anyway... KufufufufuHAHAHAHAHahha..'' Rokudo Mukuro's laugh echoed at THE NOW EMPTY HOUSE. ''Ken, Chikusa... Be thankful hat I spared you.''

Mukuro was a mafioso's kid. He lived in a big mansion full of countless experiment rooms. Estreneo Famiglia was the name of the family he was born in. His family were great scientists, who don't care what's the meaning of family. His family who uses their own children for experimenting. Yup, that family. But Mukuro don't care after all they're gone. Gone from the surface of the earth. Gone before they could touch him. He killed them after all.

_''Get Mukuro here now...'' a female scientist said. _

_''I guess it was a total fail, huh?'' a man said. ''__Somebody get Mukuro here! It's his time to GYYYYYAAAAAHH!'' _

_''Rico? Kyaaaa! Rico? Who did this to you?'' __the woman held the body tightly. ''Mukuro? Please get someone. Rico. He's i-''_

_The woman was stabbed with a trident before she could even registered what happened. As for Mukuro, he smiled sweetly as he saw the dead bodies of the couple._

_''Try to experiment me woman. I dare you.'' Mukuro said as he stared at the dead bodies._

_Shouts filled the sullen night. Mist covered the whole house. And a creepy laugh was now heard._

* * *

''Nagi, stay at your room & dont come out until we said so.'' Nagi's father said.

''They're coming...'' Nagi's mother informed.

''I see.. Let's go..'' Nagi's father said as he locked Nagi's room.

Nagi was a rich man's child. But unlike others, she isn't loved by her parents but rather hated. Nagi's parents never cared that she gets sick or what so ever might happen to her.

Nagi's parents were clients of some mafia business. Right now they have a mafioso visitor. For what? Nagi don't know. But being an obedient child, she stayed at her room, sitting on her bed. Well, that was the case until she heard gunshots, screaming down stairs. ''Mom, Dad..'' Nagi mumbled.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari despises everything weak. ''Weak humans are herbivores. And I don't like herbivores so I'll bite you all to death!'' His parents were weak so he bit them to death.

* * *

Lambo Bovino was an infant left at the streets. Only months old. Poor kid. His family saved him from getting killed. ~Flashback~''Boss! Some enemy famiglia ambushed us!'' an subordinate came running to an office.''What did you say?! If that's so! Send Lambo away! Don't get him killed here! It's not yet his time to die! Oh! Send the 10 year bazooka with him too!'' Lambo's father ordered.''Yes boss!'' the subordinate saluted and ran towards Lambo's room.''Good bye, Lambo... My son...'' Lambo's father smiled sadly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kKKKKKAAAAAABBBBBOOOOMMMMM!

* * *

_This is to remind you this is only the prologue... Real plot will be on the next chapter which is currently typed._

_This is not a yaoi story... So that means there will be no pairings. I have no experience of making a romance story any way, that's why!_

_It has been a while that I made a decent author note... _

_Leave a review before you go out 'kay?_

**_EDITED: May 6, 2014_**


End file.
